


In the Closet

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fem!Itachi, Fem!Sasuke, First Time, Genderswap, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是看见了止水和鼬的相处方式后，鸣人才觉得自己和佐助之间的关系应该更进一步了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> 单性转止鼬（♀）+鸣佐（♀）  
>  ~~现场教学~~

“佐助”其实从来不叫“佐助”。  
鸣人至今没觉得自己哪里做错了，第一次遇见她的时候，他的性别意识尚且停留在“女孩子穿裙子而男孩子穿裤子”上。佐助那天穿着背带裤，在自己问她名字时，坐在客厅里的自家老爸突然爆发出的笑声宛如火山喷发，他干脆就“佐助”、“佐助”地叫了起来。

所以说到底，这世界上也只有他一个人会叫宇智波佐子为宇智波佐助。

有人都觉得很奇怪，当然也有觉得很好玩的，可是从来没有人随着他一起这么叫过。这个世界上可能就只有他会把佐助当男孩子看吧。  
说起来，宇智波家的女孩子小时候都又优秀又英气十足哦，他那个厉害的老妈这样对他说道，但是长大了就会变成特别温柔的大美人，就像你的美琴阿姨和鼬姐姐一样。  
当时他听了只觉得懵懵懂懂，还狠狠地在心里期待了一下未来佐助变成温柔的大姐姐说着“鸣人君真帅啊”的模样。  
可是这么多年过去了，他身边那个宇智波家的小鬼除了把毛刺刺的短发稍微留长了一点儿也没那么毛刺刺之外，性格还是那样，并没有什么特别大的变化。  
现在已经是初三的暑假了，所以这个“长大”的限度到底在哪儿啊。鸣人在内心小小地抱怨着。

 

他现在和佐助盘腿坐在宇智波宅某间客房的衣柜深处，鸣人顺着衣柜的缝隙向外看，黑灯瞎火一片，不由得抖了几下。  
果然还是觉得好可怕，所以说为什么要答应玩看佐助把洋娃娃扔在浴缸里用针戳戳鼓出来的肚子然后躲到衣柜里的壮胆游戏啊！  
“这是为你壮胆。”佐助说，后面又特地补充了一句：“壮你的胆。”  
他向佐助那边缩了过去，黑色齐肩短发的女孩子看了看手表。  
“现在是晚上10点37分，好了，吊车尾的世界里依旧没有鬼。”  
“我们要坚持到几点？”鸣人已经快崩溃了。  
“等到你不会再因为一个无聊的都市传说几天睡不好还凌晨给我打电话的时候。”  
“……”  
他们两个姿势类似地抱着膝盖坐在衣柜的木板上，半晌后鸣人开口说道：  
“喂，我说佐助，你真的一点也不觉得害怕吗？”  
“不觉得，有什么好怕的吗。”佐助干巴巴地说，下巴仍旧搁在膝盖上。  
“可是完全安心不下来的说。”鸣人小声说着，“而且万一真的有鬼过来，我还得保护佐助啊——”  
佐助嗤笑了一声：  
“用不着，那只恐龙就算活过来也会认我这个主人的。况且针是我扎的，它也只会来找我，吊车尾的管好自己就好。”  
想想看自己第一次抢玩具失败就是因为不设防结果被恐龙布偶砸到头，大概就是被这一砸，自己之后才过上了被青梅竹马全面碾压的生活吧。  
不过，对陪伴自己征战多年的恐龙宝宝都能下此狠手，佐助真是一个了不起的人啊……  
鸣人在内心默默地想着，可是这时，他突然捕捉到了点儿异样的响动。  
是人的脚步声，缓缓地，在楼下响了起来。  
“佐助，你有没有听到门外有响声啊——”  
“有吗？”  
“——你仔细听啊，是脚步声，越来越近了！”

 

踢踢踏踏的声响在底下盘旋着，之后沿着楼梯向上，并且越来越近。他已经能够从这规律的脚步声中清晰地剔除出两个人来，其中有一个是女人，穿着高跟鞋。  
仔细想了想，佐助的恐龙酱是个男孩子，而且她的所有娃娃都是男孩子，应该不会是自己害怕的东西。  
“……大概是伯父伯母回来了吧。”鸣人松了一口气，“呐，我说佐助——”  
“不啊，父亲不是说他们今晚不回来吗？”佐助疑惑地开口。  
“那还能是谁，鼬姐姐不是也说和——”

 

门被推开了，之前在门外徘徊良久的两个人走了进来。  
“——现在就在家里，没事吗？”是鼬的声音。  
“不会有事的。”止水的声音接着传来，鸣人听见佐助的后槽牙响亮地摩擦了一下。  
“——佐子和鸣人那孩子出去了嘛。”止水继续说道。  
“都快十一点了，要和她联系一下吗？”  
“会不会不太方便？毕竟他们也有自己的事吧，况且她和鸣人在一起，我还挺放心的。”  
“不知不觉佐子妹妹也有男朋友了呢。”止水笑着说道。  
佐助扭过了头，黑色的眼睛盯着他，嘴唇在黑暗中无声地蠕动了几下。鸣人甚至能读出她到底在说些什么：谁和你是这种关系啊。

柜子外又是嘈杂的一片响，两个人脱掉了外套、放下了背包，鼬坐在了床上，翘起一条腿拉开鞋子上的绑带，止水则是半蹲下来在她边上毫无必要帮忙。  
“走得很累吗？”止水问，他侧着身子，鸣人能看见他的手指先是在鼬的脚踝上摩挲，然后向上，按摩着她裸露在外的小腿皮肤。  
“还好。”鼬笑了笑，“你这个人，一直都这样，那么爱乱操心。”  
她说着，抬起了那条腿，止水的手顺势一路刮了上去，最后插进了她的衣服里，抚摸着她大腿的皮肤，那只手在裙摆单薄的布料下鼓动着，如同压抑的暗潮。  
鸣人开始觉得不对了，他扭头看向了佐助，对方也是抿紧了嘴唇。  
喂喂，佐助，我们还是……出去吧，我说，有点尴尬了哈哈。  
鸣人扭过头，用口型对着佐助说。  
他的手指已经按在了柜门上，却在下一秒被佐助一把拉了回来，同时用另一只手按住了他的眼睛。  
鸣人在那片人为的黑暗中茫然地眨了眨眼，惊异地察觉出佐助握住他手腕的那只手正在颤抖着。  
“嘘——”佐助说。

 

“……唔……啊！”门外传来了轻轻的喘气声。

 

佐助仍然用手盖着他的眼睛，她很用力，却依旧无法掩盖自己肢体正在颤抖。  
眼球被掌心的压迫着难受，鸣人莫名有点烦躁，他伸出手捏住了对方的手腕，和佐助较着劲，最后总算把那只挡住他视线的手给推开，结果另一只手又挡了上来。  
“别看外面。”佐助的语气里满是慌张。  
那句话几乎是凑在他耳边说的，鸣人甚至不用睁眼确认就能感觉到佐助整个人都烧了起来。她热腾腾地靠在自己身上，因为紧张不自主地喘气，热气也喷到自己的嘴唇上。  
“不要看，不要看……”

佐助机械地重复着，前后一联系，即使是傻子都能知道外面发生着什么。  
名为尴尬的情绪突然席卷了一切，四周忽然变得安静了下来，在这片寂静中，就连远处本不可闻的水声、布料摩擦声都变得清晰。  
拉链拉下的声响就像一道利剑，撕开了原本的沉默，鼬被扭曲拉长的呻吟声紧接着响了起来：  
“啊……止水，那里，唔——”  
“没事的，就像之前那样，把你的身体全部交给我吧——”

后续戛然而止，之后依旧混沌一片，肢体交错着将承托着他们肉体的表面撞出响声。在这片混沌中唯一清晰的竟然是眼前和掌心里佐助皮肤的触感，软绵绵的，仿佛云朵或者被子。  
挡在他眼前的手掌心让他出汗，这很不舒服。鸣人想。于是他抓住了佐助的另一只手的手腕，再次把它推开。眼前的世界突然就变得明晰了。佐助的两只手腕被自己抓在手中，脸颊变得通红仿佛某种水果，眼睛紧紧地闭着，嘴角露出了痛苦的神色。  
“佐助如果不想看的话，就背过身去吧。”他放开了佐助的手腕，小心地挪动着屁股给佐助腾出一点空间出来，“我可以挡在你前面。”  
她很是犹豫了一会儿，才开口说道：  
“那你也背过来，别看，特别是不许看姐姐……”  
佐助像是赞同一般地爬到了柜子更内侧的地方，她一边小声说着，一边背了过去，两只手的掌心按在了耳朵边，眼睛依旧痛苦地紧闭着。  
“放心，我不会看的啦。”  
鸣人说着，叉开了腿尴尬地摆在佐助的身体两侧，手掌则是贴心地包在了佐助的手的外侧。  
这样的位置，这样的姿势，简直一扭头，就能——

透过柜门的缝隙，鸣人首先看见的是散落在地上的衣服。  
外套、两双绑带散在地上的鞋子，以及深色的胸罩。鸣人的脸猛地红了起来，鼬姐姐和止水哥哥滚在床附近的地板上，就像太匆忙迫切以至于坚持不到上床就猛烈地亲吻起来那样，鼬的小腿不老实地踢着，缠着止水，脚趾蜷缩了起来。  
他们在地上搂抱、接吻。鼬向上仰着脸，嘴唇张开，手臂优雅地伸展，勾住了止水的脖子，黑色长发就像一处湖泊，伴随着两个人的动作左右晃动着。  
连衣裙上半身被褪了下来，卡在了腰上。止水吻着她的脖子和裸露在外的胸脯，当他这样做时，鼬的嘴唇会张开，发出无声的呻吟。止水一边亲吻她的身体，一边手指如同拘水一般虔诚地捧起一束来，手指在一片深色中穿行。

仅仅只是接吻，就这么舒服吗？  
鸣人觉得疑惑，不由得看向了佐助。  
只是嘴唇相碰的话，他们也做过的——不过只是个意外，却意外地尝到了对方嘴里的味道。  
嘴唇的触感虽然很柔软，可是和亲吻手背也毫无区别，多的也只是一点点水果的甜味而已。  
如果能够再和佐助做一次的话——  
佐助发烫的嘴唇和脸颊近在咫尺，连带着整个人都变得滚烫起来，在这片热度中鸣人甚至能闻到她头发上香波甜蜜的味道。  
到底是为什么呢？之前竟然毫无意识，佐助是个闻起来香甜无比的女孩子——  
他的心越跳越快，那香气在这狭窄的似乎有了形体，鸣人吞了一口口水，疑心是吞咽下了那股香味。  
狭窄的缝隙之外，鼬和止水分开了。他和佐助却贴得更紧了些。

 

“佐助，佐助，来，看着我。”他的手收了回来，抓住眼前女孩子的肩膀轻轻摇晃。  
佐助慢慢地扭头过来，看着他，茫然的眼睛里满满都是泪水。  
“干嘛？”她用口型说道。  
“我们也来试试吧，Kiss什么的，好像很舒服——”  
他叼住了女孩子的嘴唇，毫无技法地舔了起来  
“唔、唔——”  
被迫扭过头时佐助本来是面有愠色的，可是在他亲上去之后，却莫名变得乖巧了起来。本来想象中觉得肯定会有的激烈的反抗或者责骂，也变成了毫无威慑力的拒绝的话语。当自己再次亲上去时，佐助也会乖乖地张开嘴巴，鸣人的嘴唇包住了佐助的下唇，他在佐助的嘴唇上尝到了有点儿尖锐的的甜味——是涂了唇彩或是润唇膏吗？  
他忍不住想将这种甜味和佐助一起分享，舌头也深入了佐助的口中。两个人的舌尖只是轻轻推抵着就带来了电流一般的快感.  
好可爱，这样的佐助好可爱——  
鸣人的手伸入了上衣宽松的下摆，摸着腰上柔软的皮肤，一路向上一直摸到了肋骨的部分。

 

在柜门外，止水爬了起来，他半跪在鼬边上，鼬的手抓住了他勃起的老二，蘑菇头的部分被含入了口中，只剩下了黑红色的柱体，涂着指甲油的手指轻轻搔弄着突出的血管，她正用手指和舌头一同款待着他。止水的胯部耸动着，向前撞击着鼬的口腔和掌心。他们持续这样做着，鼬的背贴上了床沿，散乱的长发批散在身上，就像一件深色的外袍。止水却抽出了自己紧接着再次压了上去，将那件连衣裙拉扯下来，砸在地上时，裙子背后的金属拉链敲出了响亮的一声。  
现在鼬是全身赤裸着了，深黑色海藻似的长发与月光一样洁白的肌肤相互映衬着，人偶一般的美感。她被止水搁在了自己的膝盖上，背靠着床沿，一条腿被抬高架在了止水的肩膀上。  
止水的手指在她腿之间的部位持续进出着，滋滋的水声在房间里响起，鼬咬住了自己的手腕压抑着喘息声。  
“……今天湿得超级厉害呢，我都能感觉到有沿着我的手指在向外滴，小鼬可真是嘴馋呢。”止水笑着说道，鼬喘息着向另一边扭过头去。  
“最近……一直都没有做过呢。”  
止水持续地用手抚摸着鼬的脸颊和头发，然后开口道：  
“那么今天就先在地板上做一回，鼬应该没有异议吧？”

鸣人也如法炮制，将佐助的上衣掀到了胸部之上，露出里面纯白色的内衣。不同于自己之前所猜测的棉布胸罩，是带着纱、丝带和蕾丝边的精致又可爱的款式。  
诶，女孩子的内衣——不，应该说是佐助的内衣，是这样的啊——  
他忍不住伸手在少女隆起的胸部上抓了两把，佐助伸手试图推开他，却被他再次压了上去。  
“我说佐助，就让我摸几下嘛——”  
鸣人故意用恶心人的撒娇腔调小声地说。  
“——不是已经是男女朋友了吗？你看，止水哥哥和鼬姐姐都认可了呢。”  
“才、才不是——！”佐助苍白地辩解着，鸣人大着胆子伸手在她的短裤上摸了一把。  
“呜啊，佐助竟然尿裤子了，羞羞脸——”  
“你这个吊车尾，在做什么——”佐助的脸腾地炸红了，鸣人赶在她叫出声被发现之前用嘴堵住了她的。  
好险，差一点就被发现了。  
佐助泄愤一般地用力咬着他的嘴巴，门齿刺入了他的嘴唇，血液的腥甜气味猛地席卷了他们俩的口腔。鸣人忍着痛任由佐助咬他，可是过了一会儿就只能感觉到佐助的舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐着他的伤口。  
他伸手抚摸着佐助汗湿的头发，加深了这个吻。他慢慢地找到了一点儿技巧，舌尖刮着佐助的上颚和牙龈，女孩子在他身下颤抖着，强烈的满足感席卷了他的心灵。

 

在衣柜外，止水的手在鼬的身体上逡巡，揉捏着她的肩膀、脊背还有乳房，鼬一边呻吟着一边深深地抽着气，之后颤抖地开口，她说：  
“止水，不要忘记用那个——”  
“我记着呢。”止水说。  
他从口袋里掏出了一个铝箔质地的小方块，撕开，套在了自己身上，之后又行云流水地撞入了鼬的身体。鼬一只手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手的手腕依旧被咬在口中，压抑着自己的喘息。止水抛着她，一边用力地向上撞击着。

 

“我说，佐助，我们也来做吧？”  
仅仅是拥抱和接吻已经开始不够了，鸣人想要更多的。他贴着佐助的耳边说道，舌尖舔着发红的耳廓，另一只手则干脆伸进了在接吻中有些移位的内衣中揉捏起来。  
“……嗯……不行……不，放手啦你这个傻瓜……”佐助反抗着，声音却越来越小，小小的硬硬的乳粒顶着鸣人的掌心。  
“我也不准备现在就插进去啊。”  
听见了如此直白的话，佐助的脸扭向了另一边，鸣人却继续认真地解释道：  
“佐助是喜欢着我的，对吧，我也很喜欢佐助，从第一次见面开始就喜欢了，就只有这件事不管怎样都想现在告诉你的说。”  
“……谁喜欢你了，胆子又小，成绩又差，赶也赶不走，明明初中开始就不是一所学校了每天早上还要跑过来找我一起绕远路上学，本来以为虽然从小就会偷看成人杂志但还算是很正直的家伙，那就和他做朋友吧，没想到现在又……”  
鸣人向前压了上去，继续啃着佐助的嘴巴，佐助紧紧地闭上了眼睛，不肯看他。于是鸣人简单直接地拉扯开自己的运动短裤，将佐助的手按压在自己硬得快爆炸的老二上。  
“……请摸摸我吧，佐助。”鸣人说道。

那些动作几乎是重复着的，可是每一下带来的效果却都不一样。鼬的眼神变得涣散，肢体开始颤抖，女人的呻吟拖长又变调，再也无法与平时那个冷静又自持的鼬联系起来。还有男人的喘息声，止水的背上也满是汗，紫色的指甲在他的背部肌肉上刮擦着，最终还是没有抓下去。那些凌乱的呻吟喘息很快又被掐断，吞入口中。止水移开了鼬的手，将自己的唇舌置于期间，于此同时水声却变得更加明显，之后肉体拍击的声音响了起来，一下，又一下，富有节奏。最后鼬干脆发出了猫叫一般的煽情叫声，止水的声音也越来越大，最后低吼了一声，鼬的身体软到在他的怀抱里。

 

佐助的手僵硬着暂停了一会儿，总算开始动了，柔软的指尖和手掌迟疑地刮擦着敏感的部分，鸣人舒服得简直要哼叫出声。  
“接下来，就让我做点儿会让佐助舒服的事的说——”

鸣人这样说着，手指在佐助的大腿内侧摸了几把，然后沿着短裤和大腿之间的空隙向里摸着。  
潮湿的，温暖的感觉。他着迷地用手指感受着男孩子和女孩子最不一样的地方  
“唔哼——”  
佐助小口地喘着气，本来有一点恶劣地用力揪着自己性器的手瞬间失去了力气。佐助并紧了腿将鸣人的手夹在自己腿间试图限制他的行动，可是鸣人只是用拳起的指节试探性地向最湿的那个微微凹陷的地方轻轻刮了几下，她就干脆是软成了一滩，只剩下脑袋无助地晃动着。  
“不……不许摸那里……鸣人……啊！”  
鸣人的另一只手从下面钻进了佐助的胸罩里，在少女柔软的胸脯上抓了几把，见活动不开，干脆将它整个地向上推去。他看着那两团柔软的肉一路被牵扯变形，又猛地从中跳出，不断晃动着。  
身体之下的女孩子无声地哭泣着，却并没有阻止他，只是用牙齿咬住了上衣的下摆，别过了脸去，同时手指继续着之前帮他手淫的动作。  
这是个默许的举动。鸣人仰起脸小狗一样讨好地舔了舔佐助的嘴角，试探性地将佐助短裤的扣子扯开向下拉扯着，露出了和内衣同款的带着装饰花边的内裤，那层薄薄的布料已经吸了水变得半透明，贴在身上露出了私处的形状。  
“果然，湿得好厉害，感觉都快要透出来了……”鸣人说着，吞了好几口口水，脸也涨得通红，却被佐助警告地蹬了一脚。  
“好了，对不起了，我知道的。”他赶紧道歉，将注意力转移到别处。  
佐助的胸口好白，是一种没见过阳光的、非常细腻的白色，好像是什么口感软糯入口即化的点心，只要握住它的手指稍一用力，就会留下五个鲜红的印子。  
“佐助的胸，又软又白，好像糯米糍的说……”  
鸣人先是埋在佐助的胸口，用脸颊蹭了蹭，之后用舌头在自己之前留下的印子上轻轻舔了几下，还是觉得不够，又学着止水刚刚对鼬做的模样亲吻着佐助的胸脯，嘴唇吸起一小块肌肤，在口腔里用力吮吸着，最后留下一个淡红色的血点。每一次亲吻都伴随着身下人的一次剧烈的震颤，即使用衣料堵住口舌也能听到被压抑的呜呜的低泣。  
在鸣人最终用舌尖压上佐助的乳轮时，这种不受控制的震颤和哭泣达到了顶峰，佐助又一次放开了他，迷迷糊糊中却抬起了一条腿，大腿内侧的皮肤磨蹭着他的性器，又是另一种意义上的舒服。  
鸣人在佐助腿间的缝隙里用力地顶着，舌头将佐助硬得像小石子一样的乳粒卷入了口中，吮吸糖果一般地吸了两下，没尝到什么味道，却有点上瘾了。  
“呜……啊……鸣人，鸣人！”  
佐助的低吟再也压抑不住，衣料被唾液浸湿了一大块，她失神地松开了口，嘴里不受控制地呼喊着他的名字。鸣人赶在她彻底失控之前用嘴堵了上去。下身也干脆贴着佐助湿透的小裤裤的布料磨蹭了起来，腾出两只手向上揉捏着佐助的胸乳。如是重复了几下后佐助的腰不受控制地抬起应和着他的冲撞，继续蹭了几下后腿绷得笔直，又整个人软了下去。  
鸣人也快到临界点了，却依旧不敢放开她的嘴唇，只是赶紧将自己抬起，精液喷溅了出来，稀稀落落地洒在了佐助的肚子和胸口上，是远远超过平时自己动手打出来的量。

赤身裸体的情侣仍旧紧紧抱在一起，亲吻着、爱抚着对方的肌体。半晌之后，鼬先开口说道：  
“止水，你今天感觉有点奇怪，有心事吗？”  
她的气还没喘匀，嗓音比平时沙哑，却莫名地煽情，像是糖块浸入蜂蜜中。  
“……先去洗澡吧，鼬。我也去洗，等会我们再换去床上。”止水回答道。  
他站了起来，捡着落在地上的衣服，鼬也紧接着爬了起来，却像是走不稳一般，脚步连着踉跄了几下，被止水扶住了。  
“小心点。”止水沉着嗓子说。  
鸣人听见外面布料和拉链悉悉索索的响动，鼬和止水两个正穿着衣服，然后是门开合的声音，像是走了出去。  
鸣人顿时长舒一口气，趁着佐助还没反应过来刚刚发生了什么赶紧用自己的衣服擦掉了掉在佐助肚子和胸口的东西，又学着刚刚止水的举动想把佐助的内衣给扣好，结果因为手太笨被佐助一把拍开，自己坐起来给扣好了。鸣人嘿嘿地傻笑了两声，准备趁着被揍之前再来逗逗佐助，可是这时，背后的柜门却被猛地拉开了。

“！”

柜门外，止水只穿着外裤和外套居高临下地看着他们——虽然是用一只胳膊挡住了眼睛。  
佐助的脑袋还枕在他胸口，她的嘴开合了几次却只是重复了好几次：  
“止水你听我们解释——”  
“不，不用解释了。”止水说，他仍旧挡着自己的眼睛，脸颊也红了起来。  
“现在快点出去，趁鼬还没有发现。”  
“不——”  
佐助似乎还有什么想说的话，鸣人拖起她的一条胳膊，拉着她踉踉跄跄地跑出了门外。

END


End file.
